


Under the Stars

by sugawarakovshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, it's only hinted at on bokuto's side tho ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakovshi/pseuds/sugawarakovshi
Summary: Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo go on a camping trip.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Under the Stars

Akaashi is not an outdoorsy person. He never has been. So why he agreed to go camping with Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto was beyond him. In fact, he isn’t sure why Kenma agreed to the trip either. Kenma is the last person Akaashi would ever expect to _choose_ to stay outdoors. 

But here they are, packed into Kuroo’s tiny car on the way to… wherever Kuroo is taking them. Kuroo, of course, is driving and Kenma, of course, is in the passenger seat. Leaving himself and Bokuto in the backseat. Akaashi unconsciously fiddles with his fingers, an anxious habit he’d picked up years ago. He wants to be excited for the trip, he really does, but a few minutes ago he realized he’s supposed to be sharing a tent with Bokuto and he’s not sure his heart can handle it. 

He’s not sure why he didn’t realize sooner. Kuroo and Kenma have been dating for a little over a year now, so of course they’ll be sharing a tent. That leaves him and Bokuto to share the other one. He looks over at Bokuto, who has been uncharacteristically quiet during the drive so far. He’s just been looking out the window. He doesn’t even turn his head to respond whenever someone speaks to him. 

Upon examining Bokuto’s face for longer than probably he should have, Akaashi notices that Bokuto’s hair is slightly deflated. His eyes widen and within a minute he figures out what’s wrong. 

Bokuto most definitely forgot something. 

Akaashi doesn’t want to ask what it was yet, not with Kuroo there to tease him about it. So instead, he focuses on trying to cheer Bokuto up. 

“Bokuto-san.” 

“Hmm?”

“Bokuto-san, look at me.” 

It takes a moment, but Akaashi is patient and Bokuto eventually turns around. 

“Guess what Kuroo-san told me.” Akaashi wanted to save this information for the second day of the trip, but he figures it’s more important for Bokuto to be happy.

Bokuto’s hair ever so slightly inflates when he asks, “What?”

Akaashi smiles wide. “There’s a volleyball court nearby.” 

At this, Bokuto practically jumps out of his seat. His hair complete inflates back to normal and he’s practically _beaming._

“Really? Akaashi will you toss to me??” 

“Of course I will, Bokuto-san.” 

Akaashi is proud of himself. He knows that he knows Bokuto very well and knows that he’s studied Bokuto for longer than he’s known him, but it still makes him so proud whenever he’s able to get Bokuto out of a funk. He’s smiling once again and he’s not sure but he thinks it’s as big as Bokuto’s. 

“Oh really?” Kenma turns around. “ _Kuroo-san_ told you this?” 

Akaashi turns toward the smaller boy and shrugs. He looks at Kuroo, who is now visibly gripping the steering wheel harder, and chuckles.

“That’s so interesting, Keiji. Because _Kuro_ neglected to mention that to me.” Kenma purposefully does not look at Kuroo when he turns back around in his seat. 

“Kenma. Babe. Kitten. Baby. Honey bunches of oats.” Kuroo goes through the list quickly.

“No.” Kenma responds.

“Bo,” Kuroo pleads, “help me out here.”

Bokuto looks at Akaashi who shakes his head. “Sorry bro, you’re on your own.” 

Kuroo takes Kenma’s hand and sputters out apology after apology but Akaashi doesn’t hear it because Bokuto’s laughing and his ears will never get used to the sound. He wishes he could bottle up the sound and keep it for himself but that would be selfish and Akaashi Keiji is most definitely not selfish.

~~~

Akaashi realizes what Bokuto forgot to bring. 

The pair just finished setting up their tent and Akaashi notices immediately what’s missing. Bokuto forgot his mattress. He’s going to have to sleep on the ground. 

Akaashi’s thinking of ways to solve this problem when Kuroo calls for Bokuto once again. He invites Bokuto to search for firewood with him. Akaashi is happy about this because he’ll be able to spend time and brainstorm with Kenma. 

He walks out of his tent and over towards Kuroo and Kenma’s and immediately notices something is different. He can hear noises coming from inside. Is that video games?

Akaashi announces himself before opening the zipper for the tent. He smiles softly when he sees inside. Sure enough, Kenma was inside playing with his Nintendo switch. He had set up a wifi hotspot and had managed to set up electricity in the tent so he could have TV and power. 

“Very outdoorsy of you.” Akaashi remarks as he sits beside Kenma with his legs crossed.

Kenma doesn’t look up as he responds, “I wanted to bring a mini fridge but Kuro thought it was too much.” 

Akaashi laughs. That explains why Kenma agreed.

Kenma grabs a second controller and hands it to Akaashi. “Wanna play Smash while you tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Of course Kenma noticed. Kenma notices everything and Akaashi is glad to have him here.

Akaashi takes the controller and Kenma sets up the match. “Bokuto-san forgot his mattress.”

Kenma snorts at this. “Sounds like a problem for him, not for you.” 

Akaashi stays silent and Kenma doesn’t have to look at him to know that Akaashi most definitely views this as a problem for himself. 

“So let him use yours.” Kenma states.

“He won’t let me.”

“Then offer to share.”

Akaashi physically flinches and Kenma takes the opportunity to knock his character off the level. 

“No.”

“Keiji, those are the only two options I can think of, other than doing nothing which I can't imagine you doing.” 

Akaashi considers the words. He knows Kenma is right, there are no other options. He continued thinking of them for the rest of the time he plays with Kenma, leaving him distracted. Not that he would have beat Kenma anyway.

~~~

“Akaashi that was so much fun! Did you see the way I hit that last spike?”

“I sure did, Bokuto-san.”

They four boys are walking back to their campsite after a few hours of playing volleyball. Bokuto had enjoyed himself more than the others and seemingly forgot about his lack of a mattress for the time being. 

Everyone is soaked in sweat and Akaashi knows that everyone was happy. Even Kenma, who complained the entire walk to the court, got competitive during the 2-on-2. 

Akaashi slows down his pace so he can watch Bokuto from behind. He’s animated as he talks to Kenma about the match. Kenma rarely interjects during the conversation, but Bokuto carries on just fine. It makes Keiji happy, though he only smiles inwardly. 

“So when are you going to tell him?” 

Akaashi blinks quickly when he realizes that Kuroo was speaking to him. 

“What do you mean, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo laughs quietly. “You know what I mean. When are you going to tell Bo that you’re in love with him?” 

Akaashi winces. He starts fidgeting with his fingers. He’s never really considered his feelings for Bokuto before. Of course he admires Bokuto. Anyone would! Sure, Akaashi chose to play volleyball at Fukurodani because of Bokuto. And sure, he pays more attention to Bokuto than anyone else. But Bokuto is interesting! Anyone would keep a close eye on him. And yes, Akaashi thinks Bokuto is pretty and endearing and strong and kind and silly and intelligent and more hardworking than anyone he’s ever known. But that doesn’t mean anything! 

But something occurs to Akaashi. Kuroo does not think about Bokuto like this. Kenma does not think about Bokuto like this. 

_Oh._

Akaashi’s eyes go wide and the paces at which he fidgets with his fingers quickens. 

“Oh shit, did you not know?” Kuroo asks.

Akaashi shakes his head. 

Kuroo laughs quietly but his words are serious. “Take a breath. I know where your head is going because it’s where my head went. Whenever you decide to confess, if you ever decide to confess, it’ll be okay.”

Akaashi shakes his head. 

Kuroo lightly elbows Akaashi’s arm. “Would i ever lie to you?” 

Akaashi glances at Kuroo who has a creepy smile on his face. He’s being serious. Akaashi shakes his head. 

“You know Bo better than anyone hear. Would he ever, ever, do something that he knows would hurt someone he cares about?”

Akaashi shakes his head.

“So do you think if his best friend confessed to him and he somehow doesn’t feel the same way, which I highly doubt by the way, that he would harshly reject them?”

Akaashi thinks about Kuroo’s words. Then he shakes his head. 

Kuroo’s about to say something else when Bokuto nearly runs into Akaashi. 

“Akaashi! Will you set some more tosses for me tomorrow? Please!” He’s practically yelling as he makes wild gestures with his hands. 

“Of course, Bokuto-san.”

“Really? You’re the best Akaashi!” Bokuto raises his hands and runs towards Kenma who, without looking up, takes one step to the right, leaving Bokuto to run straight to their campsite.

Kenma pauses to allow Kuroo and Akaashi to catch up. “I will never understand how he manages to have so much energy.”

~~~

Akaashi is cold. 

He’s laying on his mattress and he’s covered in blankets but he’s _cold._

He glances over at Bokuto, who is laying on the floor of the tent with only one blanket. He’s wearing the cutest pajamas with cartoon owls on them and if Akaashi was selfish, he would steal the pajamas so nobody would be able to see Bokuto in them but him. But Akaashi Keiji is most definitely not selfish.   
Bokuto keeps rolling around on his side of the tent, obviously restless. Before they went to bed, Akaashi had tried to let Bokuto use the mattress but he insisted he was fine. So Akaashi tries to get his mind off of Bokuto’s discomfort. 

But Akaashi is so damn _cold._

And maybe, he thinks, he could be selfish for once. 

“Bokuto-san.” 

The other boy turns to face Akaashi, but doesn’t speak. Akaashi’s heart flips in his chest when he sees that Bokuto is trying not to pout, but failing desperately. 

“I’m freezing.” Akaashi pauses and prays that Bokuto understands what he’s asking for because he’s not sure he’ll be able to get the words out.

Bokuto doesn’t understand. He searches Akaashi’s face and Akaashi wonders what he’s thinking about.

“Do you want me to steal a blanket for you from Kuroo’s tent?”

Akaashi starts fidgeting with his fingers and he takes a breath. He can do this. “No, that’s okay. I was actually wondering if you would sleep on the mattress with me.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widen and Akaashi thinks he didn’t know that was possible. He starts panicking and adds on, “You’d be more comfortable than you are on the ground and I wouldn’t be so cold.”

Akaashi holds his breath waiting to hear Bokuto’s response. Bokuto smiles, stands up, and jumps onto the mattress with Akaashi. 

“Akaashi! It’s like we’re having a sleepover under the stars!” He exclaims. 

“We kind of already were having a sleepover, Bokuto-san.” 

“But this is different! This is like a better sleepover!” 

“You’re right, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto smiles and Akaashi assumes it’s because he got his way. “Goodnight, Akaashi!” 

“Goodnight Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto closes his eyes without turning away from Akaashi. So he takes the opportunity to examine Bokuto’s face and memorize every feature. He’s not sure how long he’s been staring when Bokuto speaks again, his eyes still closed.

“Are you still cold?” 

Akaashi answers without skipping a beat, “Yes.” 

He’s not sure why he said yes. He really isn't cold anymore. But he wants to know why Bokuto asked and he’ll take any reason he can to spend time with a conscious Bokuto. Maybe he’s just being hopeful.

Bokuto slowly opens his eyes and the smile from before is still spread across his face. Akaashi feels his heart beating faster.

“Turn and face the other way.” Bokuto says. 

Akaashi wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion and Bokuto only responds by raising his and nodding. So Akaashi listens. He, very ungracefully, flips over and faces the tent.

And then he’s being pulled back.

Bokuto’s arms wrap around him and Akaashi feels warmer than freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He gasps and prays that Bokuto doesn’t notice. His heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest into fireworks shaped like spiky hair and giant smiles. His brain feels like he might forget how to breathe, but he’ll never let slip the feeling of warm, muscular arms wrapped around him. But above all else, he feels safe. He doesn’t feel like he needs to fidget with his hands. He’s not anxious, at least not in the way he’s used to. Bokuto rubs Akaashi’s arm with his thumb. Akaashi closes his eyes and breathes. He’s happy. 

“Is this better?”

“Much better, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely dedicated to Rylan for her birthday!! ( @iwaiszmi on twitter!) I asked her for a ship + trope and this what we came up with!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
